I can see the stars in your eyes
by natodiangelo
Summary: Sakamoto and Gintoki stargaze.


this is just indulgent high school au sakagin bc i love making characters say cheesy lines

enjoy~

* * *

[10:51]  
[sakamoto: r u doing anything rn?]

[10:55]  
[gintoki: no]

[10:56]  
[sakamoto: u should come over]  
[the stars look nice tonight]

[10:59]  
[gintoki: k]

Sakamoto's house is only a few minutes away, if Gintoki short-cuts through a couple of yards (he does). Sakamoto's house rises tall and dark above him as he walks up, and he quickly rounds to the backyard. Sakamoto's window is open, dim light leaking out onto the yellow grass, and Gintoki, with all the grace of an old, fat cat, pulls himself into Sakamoto's room.

"Kintoki!" Sakamoto sits up on his bed, looking at him excitedly. Gintoki slams the window shut.

"It's fucking cold in here." He remarks. Sakamoto laughs.

"It's 'cause you're not wearing a coat."

Gintoki gives him _a look_ , one that _definitely_ doesn't draw attention to the way he's rubbing his painfully bare arms. Sakamoto bounces off his bed and over to the hole he calls his closet.

"I realized this morning-" Sakamoto says, elbow deep in a pile of clothes, "-that tonight's gonna be a full moon." He throws a few extraneous garments over his shoulder. "And so, as soon as it was dark I went up to see and the stars were so bright! I wanted you to see them." He laughs as he stands up, and hands the spoils of his search to Gintoki. It's a thick jacket, brown, and he thankfully puts it on. "Let's go!"

"Give me a second." Gintoki complains. Sakamoto's already out of his bedroom door and going up the stairs – not running, because it _is_ the middle of the night, and _technically_ Sakamoto shouldn't have friends over this late, but _technically_ his parents always call Gintoki family, so he figures that's a worthy loophole. He follows with less enthusiasm, still zipping up the jacket as he ascends.

Since Sakamoto's room is on the first floor, they have to go to the second story study to get to the roof. Gintoki sees Sakamoto's foot disappear out the window as he enters the room and he trails him, carefully maneuvering himself onto the ledge outside and hoisting himself onto the rough tile. He settles down next to Sakamoto, arms pressed against each other, and looks up.

Sakamoto was right.

The starlight is bright contrast against the dark sky. They twinkle back and forth, spotted and spread out. The moon shines white-blue and full.

"Wow." Gintoki breathes. Sakamoto laughs.

Seeing this, he can understand Sakamoto's obsession with the heavens. He can't even come up with a joke with this, something to keep himself in character. It's peaceful like this, and he doesn't want to break it.

A slight breeze blows by, pulling softly at his hair. Sakamoto sits up next to him, leaning on his elbow.

"I can see the stars in your eyes." He says, staring at him. Gintoki opens his mouth to call out the cheesy line when suddenly he can't.

Sakamoto's kissing him.

His lips, face, breath – it's all warm around him. His lips are dry and chapped, but Gintoki doesn't think his are much better. It feels like minutes, not seconds, before Sakamoto pulls away. His face is red, and Gintoki can feel his own heat up.

"What was that for?" Gintoki huffs, _definitely_ not turning his face away because he's embarrassed (he is).

"You looked really cute, so I couldn't control myself." Sakamoto laughs and leans over Gintoki again, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Who're you calling cute?" Gintoki mumbles, pressing a kiss of his own to Sakamoto's cheek. "I'm _manly_ , not cute."

"You're cute." Their lips connect again, slow and sweet. "Super cute." Another kiss. " _Galactically_ cute!" Sakamoto laughs and Gintoki shoves his face away. He sits up and wiggles his way to the edge.

"It's too fucking cold out here. I'm going inside." He drops and jumps back into the house ( _not_ tripping over his feet and only barely righting himself, mind you). Sakamoto follows close behind.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." Sakamoto half-whispers.

Gintoki half-whispers back, "Marshmallows."

"Of course."

Gintoki goes back to Sakamoto's room and crawls into his bed, wrapping himself in the thick comforter. It smells like him, and without thinking he pulls it to his nose and inhales.

(And he stays like that until Sakamoto comes back, and Sakamoto calls him _cute_ again, and they snuggle together with their drinks until Gintoki falls asleep with the stars still in his mind.)


End file.
